The present invention relates to a method of reclaiming waste foamed polystyrene material. The invention relates also to a system for automatically reclaiming waste foamed polystyrene material.
Polystyrene material has been intensively used for making foamed products (dishes, lunchboxes, buffer materials for packing, and etc.) for the advantage of low cost. However, because waste foamed polystyrene material is bulky and not self-decomposable under the weather, it is difficult to properly dispose of waste foamed polystyrene material, and the cost of disposing of waste foamed polystyrene material is high. Further, directly burning waste foamed polystyrene material produces toxic gas. Therefore, there is a strong demand for an economic, efficient waste foamed polystyrene material reclaiming system.